Dominator
by Egypts
Summary: YAOI. Devlin x Tristan. Tea and Serenity bashing. Tristans leaving for NZ and Devlin wants to tell him how he really feels :D


Dominator  
  
Oneshot. YAOI pairing. Slight Tea and Serenity bashing. Good stuff. I think. Yeah. K! Review.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a Friday afternoon in Domino City. The weather was freezing, not to mention raining hard-out. Tristan Taylor, a 17 year old pointy-haired, brunette with equally dark eyes sat in his least favorite subject.  
  
English.  
  
To his left sat his rival, Duke Devlin.  
  
Duke Devlin, a raven-haired, emerald-eyed male was the owner of a famous game called Dungeon Dice Monsters.  
  
Yes, Duke Devlin of Domino owned Dungeon Dice Monsters which involved Duel monsters. A fine example of alliteration.  
  
The reason behind Tristans and Devlins rivarly was because of Tristans mate, Joey, sister, Serenity Wheeler.  
  
Now, don't get me wrong, Serenity was a nice girl. Maybe a little too nice for her own good.  
  
Everyone had reason to suspect that Little-miss-friendship-speech-of-the- year, more commonly known as Tea Gardner, and Serenity who had recently perfected her siblings-forever speeches, secretly met in the weekends and discussed strategies to annoy the hell out of everyone. But now, I'm drifting from the whole plot of the story, am I not?  
  
Anyway, Tristan and Devlin were supposedly in love with Serenity and were constantly at each others neck trying to win her over. Naturally, Serenity, being the naive, oblivious, somewhat dimwitted girl that she was, didn't see any of this even though it was right before her very eyes.  
  
This particular afternoon was no different.  
  
"Honestly, Tristan, you'd think by now you would have received enough hints that Serenity is not interested in you", shot Devlin, who was currently leaning back into his chair, watching Tristan struggle with his work. Devlin had finished half an hour ago.  
  
"Well what about you, huh? Serenity isn't too interested in you", Tristan shot back, his attempts to block out Devlin's comments all in vain.  
  
Devlin was about to say something when he was cut off by the bell.  
  
Tristan swiped all his books into his bag then hoisted his bag to his back in a single motion. He grinned, quite proud of himself.  
  
"Wow, Taylor, maybe I was wrong about you. Serenity sure will be impressed when she sees that technique", Duke said sarcastically as he followed Tristan out of the room.  
  
"Y'Think?", Tristan mumbled, chucking his bag into his locker which happened to be right outside the english room.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Have any other manly moves you wanna show me while you're at it?", Devlin asked, clearly enjoying this.  
  
"No, not currently, but you'll be the first one I call if I happen to pick up anymore", Tristan replied idly.  
  
This seemed to frustrate Devlin. This wasn't the response he wanted. He wanted Tristan to be angry. He wanted Tristan to hate him.  
  
Somehow, they had managed to walk all the way out of school and were walking past the park. Both Tristans and Devlins houses were nearby.  
  
"Anyway, I wouldn't worry too much about the competition over Serenity..", Tristan said, pausing as he looked Duke straight in the eye,"I'm leaving Domino".  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?", Devlin asked. Of course he had heard him, he only wished really bad that his ears were deceiving him,"Leaving? But why? Where?", he asked frantically.  
  
"I'm going to New Zealand. Pretty cool, huh?", Tristan replied, grinning as he put his hands in his pockets,"I've always wanted to live there, and nows my chance. How cool is that? You're the first person I've told."  
  
Devlin stared, his mouth hanging open,"What? N-no, you can't go.. what about..what about.. Serenity?", he spluttered.  
  
"Yeah, well to be honest with ya, Devlin, I never really liked the girl. She's abit of a airhead", Tristan admitted truthfully.  
  
Duke had to agree with him there. "But.. no. What about Joey? Yugi? Bakura? Tea? Okay, maybe not Tea, but ..no!".  
  
"Hey man, chill. Don't know why you're so surprised", Tristan said, raising a brow,"Truth be told, I just don't see any point to stay anymore. Like.. no motivation".  
  
"Tristan!", Duke snapped,"You just can't pack your bags and leave! Joey and the gang will be devastated when you leave!".  
  
'Not to mention me..', said a voice in Devlins head. Duke grabbed Tristans arm and steered him into the park.  
  
"They'll learn to live with it. I'll give you all my email adress so you can email me regularly if you like", Tristan suggested, flashing him a grin. The smile made Duke falter in mid-step and fell forward, crashing into Tristans chest with a 'oomph'. They both crashed into the grass, landing in a rather uncomfortable position.  
  
Duke was blushing like there was no tomorrow as he gazed down into Tristans intent chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Tristan was confused. Why was Duke acting so.. strange? And ..blushing? Since when did the great Duke Devlin blush?  
  
"Duke, get off me you weirdo", Tristan sighed exasperatedly.  
  
Devlin didn't budge. It was now or never. He had to tell Tristan his real feelings.  
  
"I have to tell you something, Tristan", Duke said, suddenly shy.  
  
"Well can you tell me when you get off me? I'm finding it just a little hard to breath, not to mention the ground is completely sodden", snapped Tristan irritably.  
  
"Yeah, okay". Duke climbed off, Tristan, getting to his feet as Tristan did the same.  
  
"So, what is it?", Tristan asked Duke.  
  
"Lets..uh..walk", Duke said quickly, looking everywhere but at Tristan.  
  
They began walking under the shelter of the trees as it rained on.  
  
"I know you think I like Serenity, as I've kind of lead you to believe", Duke started,"But, truth be told, the girl is a dunce. There was someone that I knew I could never have, so I did something really weird so he wo-", he was suddenly cut off by Tristan.  
  
"He? I always knew you were gay", Tristan stated.  
  
"Er.. thats nice. Can I continue?", Duke asked.  
  
"What? Oh..yeah, carry on then", Tristan mumbled.  
  
"As I was saying, I did something really weird so he would notice me. I knew he could never love me, so I made him hate me. It was some weird type of comfort to me. But now.. I have to tell him the truth", Duke said, still avoiding eye contact.  
  
"..Duke?", Tristan asked hesitantly, suspecting the truth.  
  
"This may sound really lame, Tristan, but I..", Duke looked up, looking Tristan straight in the eye,"I l-love you a-and I don't want you to go".  
  
Silence. Duke looked down.  
  
'Dumb idiot, didn't really expect him to accept that, did you?', his mind taunted.  
  
The silence was becoming almost unbearable. He took the risk. He looked up..  
  
Tristan was ..smiling?  
  
"Do I not get a kiss or must I steal one from you myself?", Tristan said, his grin broadening.  
  
"W-what?!", Duke asked, confused,"You want me.. to kiss you?"  
  
"Well, thats what lovers usually do, so I thought, y'know..", Tristan's eyes were twinkling with amusement.  
  
"You.. love me too, then? And you're not going to leave?", Duke questioned hopefully. Tristan nodded.  
  
"I see you're obviously not going to be the dominating one in this relationship, Devlin", Tristan sighed before pulling Dukes face to him, pushing his lips to Dukes own in a gentle, sweet kiss that left them both slightly breathless.  
  
"Doesn't matter, the girl is never the dominating one. Its the guy who always takes control", Tristan said, grinning cheekily.  
  
"Yeah, well.. hey! I'm not a girl, and I can be dominating!", Duke whined.  
  
"We'll see about that", Tristan said before pulling Duke into another kiss..  
  
Duke Devlin of Domino owner of Dungeon Dice Monsters which involved Duel monsters, wasn't much of a dominator.  
  
END.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
That was.. weird. Started off alright then it just went kinda.. ooc and fluffish. Weird title too. I use all my imagination on the story so when it came to the title I was just like.."duhh o_o;" Oh well. RxR! 


End file.
